


One of Our Own

by bluerose5



Series: The Siren's Song [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Baby Fic, Because It's Different, Cultural Differences, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, Imprinting, M/M, Read The Author's Note About This Imprinting, Siren Baby Adoption Process, Siren!Scott, Warning: You Will Get Cavities From Reading This, all of the fluff, fathers, merman!Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: It's during their second mating season together when Scott and Reyes come across something special.





	One of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reason for this. I blame my readers (and baby Sam) for even putting this thought in my head. Have some happily mated fathers!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> (P.S. THE IMPRINTING BOND DESCRIBED HERE IS (OBVIOUSLY) NOT THE MATING IMPRINT FROM THE PREVIOUS FICS. SCOTT MENTIONS THAT THEY ARE "OF A DIFFERENT KIND" BECAUSE SIRENS HAVE AN INSTANT FAMILY CONNECTION WITH THEIR YOUNG THAT CLASSIFIES AS A DIFFERENT TYPE OF IMPRINT. JUST TO CLEAR THAT UP.)

It's during their second mating season together when Scott and Reyes come across something special.

Of course, the day isn't anything unusual to the couple. Scott is undergoing his usual changes around this time, his body warm to the touch and his breaths rough against his lungs. The pale blue skin of his upper body darkens slightly, just enough for it to be noticeable to the naked eye. His lips part around uneven breaths, panting and wheezing, and the couple often has to take breaks on their treks around the island.

While Scott's body might crave confinement during this time, Reyes' cannot. The merman is only able to tolerate multiple couplings for so long before his more human traits takes over, stamina draining without a care.

It puts Scott in quite the delicate position when his more primitive instincts start to take control. For sirens, it's normal to spend the entire mating season in a couple's nest. Outside of a necessary hunting schedule, it's a time of great social importance. Days are either spent building up the egg count or strengthening the mating bond. For couples that don't plan on reproducing, it's a time of companionship, of friendship and love. Scott never stopped to consider that things would be slightly different with the merfolk. 

Seems like Scott still has a lot to learn, after all.

But it's okay. Scott can be patient, despite the strain that he and Reyes go through during this time, and Reyes is more than tolerant enough when it comes to Scott's needs. They learn to compromise, and their days are spent in relative peace.

It's around the end of this mating season when Scott finds the egg, hidden away on the edges of their border, all alone and without a guardian in sight. Scott hesitates, eyes darting back and forth, before he swipes the tiny egg off of the ocean floor. He cups it in his hands for a single second, and his heart sinks in his chest.

It's cold, way too cold, and its heartbeat is barely there, pumping weakly through the translucent shell.

Scott covers it completely, sealing it snugly within his hands to keep it warm. The residual instincts from this mating season has him too far on edge. Hormones are erratic, and emotions are flying.

Scott protectively cradles the tiny baby against his chest, breathing deeply in response. His heart skips a beat, and he feels another imprint -one of a different kind- slide effortlessly into place.

The little sphere barely fits in the palm of his hand, and Scott feels his hackles start to rise, wanting nothing more than to return to the security of his cave.

When he feels a looming presence behind him, he instantly turns on the threat, a vicious hiss making its way through bared teeth.

Reyes winces, gawking at Scott in bewilderment. A familiar mask slips carefully into place, hiding away Reyes' hurt and his pain. Scott instantly deflates with guilt, cursing himself for his ignorance.

"Sorry!" Scott screeches, darting forward. His hand finds its place on Reyes' neck, his claws caressing the gills that they created, intimate and tender. Reyes' eyes flutter close, and he releases a trembling breath, whining lowly in the back of his throat.

Pulling away, Scott hugs the egg to his chest again, grimacing at Reyes' questioning gaze. Shrewd eyes scrutinize Scott's every move, his every expression, and it doesn't take long at all for Reyes to hone in on his hands. His brows furrow, and he cocks his head to the side in wonder.

Scott curls further in on the egg, hiding it from plain sight. No doubt about it, Reyes is downright offended now, huffing at Scott.

"What are you hiding, cariño?" he asks, trying for a playful tone, but failing horribly at it. He sounds as tense as Scott feels, and Scott grits his teeth at the urge to lash out again.

"Nothing," Scott says meekly, his lie falling flat, even to his own ears. "It's nothing."

"You wouldn't protect something that much if it was nothing," Reyes accuses, his voice terse and curt.

Scott clenches his jaw, unclenches it, and clenches it again. He doesn't want to fight with Reyes, not now, not ever. It's foolish and naive to think that it will never happen, but this is his  _mate._

_And this could be my child,_ our _child,_ his mind supplies.

Scott chooses to ignore that thought.

Unsteady and overwhelmed, fighting against every instinct assaulting his senses, he holds his shaky hands out and exposes the bulbous pearl. Reyes blinks owlishly at it, leaning forward to get a better look at the translucent body, its thumping heart visible through its chest. Scott battles the urge to snatch the baby away, even when Reyes brings a gentle finger to trace the shiny sphere. A shivering tail pushes against Reyes' skin, leeching away its budding warmth.

Reyes eventually pulls away, and Scott closes his hands again, cooing away at the egg, trying his best not to shrink away from Reyes' emotionless gaze. 

He watches Scott for a second, pursing his lips.

"Whose is it?" Reyes asks. Scott glowers.

"I didn't steal it!" Scott snaps, his subvocals snarling with rage.

Reyes grumbles, nervously running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"That-" He pauses, huffing in exasperation, throwing his hands up helplessly. "That's not what I meant."

"It's not?" Scott sneers, indignant.

"Of course not! You _know_ me," Reyes whispers. "I'm just trying to make sure that there isn't some siren out there, searching for their child."

Scott instantly shakes his head back and forth.

"No, no, no... there won't be. This had to have been someone passing through. A nomad perhaps. Maybe an egg fell out of their carrier." Scott shrugs helplessly. "But they wouldn't come back for one egg, not if it endangers the others. Losses are expected."

"Are you sure?" Reyes asks.

"Positive." He can still sense Reyes' uncertainty. He can see it sitting there in his gaze, even though he's trying his best to lock it away. "Look, if I wasn't certain, I wouldn't even suggest-" Scott exhales, closing his eyes for a second to calm himself down, clutching at the egg for reassurance. Reassurance that this _is_ the right move. "Can you just trust me on this,  _please?_ If I don't... If I don't do something, it will die."

Reyes stares at Scott, his golden eyes softening in affection. He glances at Scott's hands for a second, then looks back at him, sighing a bubbly sigh. 

"This is what you want then? A child?"

"I-I don't know, but I can't leave it, Reyes. Don't ask that of me."

"I won't," Reyes reassures him, sauntering forward to wrap Scott in a warm embrace. "Gods, but I don't even know how to be a father."

Scott laughs at that.

"You say that like I do," he chuckles, voice cracking.

"At least you have an example to start from," Reyes says.

"Not a great one," Scott scoffs.

Reyes smiles sadly.

"Better than nothing," he grumbles. Slowly, to show that he's not a threat, he places his hands over Scott's, enveloping them with heat.

Scott allows it for once, and Reyes considers it a victory. A small one, but a victory nonetheless.

Reyes smirks, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Scott," he hums, pulling him close, "oh, cariño, the places you take me."

Scott snickers.

"Give me some time. I'm sure I can find stranger places to take you."

"Of that, I have no doubts," Reyes says, nodding in the direction of their cave. "Come now. Let's get you two home. You _both-_ " He throws Scott a pointed look. "-need rest."

"Watch yourself, Reyes," Scott warns, playfully swimming ahead. "I might think you're going soft, Captain."

"Heh," Reyes snorts, swimming protectively over Scott. "Please, I'm as cold-hearted as they come."

Scott turns onto his back, raising an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Oh, yes, I'm so scared," Scott deadpans. "I'm positively quaking over here."

Reyes huffs indignantly.

"Okay, you know what?" Reyes pokes a finger into Scott's thoracic gills, tickling him relentlessly. Scott shrieks, swatting at his hand, dashing through the water and into their nest.

Reyes is fast on his trail, and he can't help but smile when he finds Scott, nestled in the middle of their nest with the egg held snugly against his chest.

Making his way over to his mate, Reyes settles in next to him and their-their child, humming the song that flows specifically for Scott. Scott closes his eyes and smiles in contentment. Reyes places his hand over the egg, gently stroking the flimsy exterior, continuing his song with loving care.

Scott blinks and stares up at the surface of the water, enamored.

"So..." Scott breathes.

"So..." Reyes whispers, his eyes focusing on his mate, all while he maintains his gentle rhythm.

"We're going to do this? Be parents?"

Hearing all of his underlying worries, all of those unwanted concerns, Reyes leans forward to kiss his siren, soft and reassuring. Once they separate, Reyes kisses him once more, lingering.

"We're going to give it a try," Reyes says. "In all honesty, we're going into this a bit blind, but we'll give it our best." He shrugs, feigning nonchalance, even though the uncertainties were already clouding his thoughts as well. "That's all we can do."

After so many years of ruthless mistakes, Reyes has never been the one to go into a situation without a plan, without having every piece positioned at his beck and call. He's used to having complete and utter control, so this...

This entire situation scares the shit out of him, but he's determined to see it through.

After all, Scott is worth it, and some part of him really wants to believe that this child will be worth it too.

So he takes a chance. For once in his life.

The way that Scott is looking at him leaves him breathless, even more so when he presses his hand against Reyes' throat, slipping his fingers into his creations. Reyes practically mewls at the touch, but both of them know that he will deny ever doing such a thing. Scott continues to stare, as intense as the day they first met.

"I love you," Scott whispers, and damn it all to hell if Reyes' body doesn't get ten times warmer at that, always weak to the slightest praise.

Reyes clears his throat, doing his best to maintain his composure.

"And I love you," Reyes whispers. "Always will."

*****

The next few weeks are spent in preparation, mostly hunting as much as possible, both men alternating with incubating the egg. The baby grows quickly, one new development after another, and Reyes eventually becomes as twitchy as Scott. With the survival rate of newborn sirens fresh on their minds, both fathers are clearly shaken by everything and anything, but they both realize that there are benefits to having one egg -one  _child-_ to look after rather than hundreds.

By the time the hatching day comes, both Reyes and Scott are absolutely beside themselves. The egg is plump, able to rest fully in the palm of one's hand, and the tiny, translucent body that rests within it is nearly bursting in excitement.

Unlike human birth, there's less pushing, less mess, and definitely less screaming. One could miss it if they weren't paying close enough attention, and it's literally over within a second.

One instant, it's there, all curled up in the egg to the point where it seemed uncomfortable. The next, the tiny siren is out of its empty shell, rushing around with eager chirps. Before it can take off out of the cave, Reyes has already grasped its tiny tail fin between his fingers, dragging it back into his chest with a chastising coo.

The infant settles in, developing its first imprint, followed immediately by its second one when Scott comes forward, the siren resting comfortably between its parents' bodies.

Scott sobs, dragging Reyes into a passionate kiss, forgetting himself for a moment. But Reyes can handle the slice of teeth on his lip, especially when he gets to see Scott beaming this brightly in return.

Gently, Reyes hands the little one off to its other father, watching as Scott lathers its face with kisses. The siren is just as Sam was those couple of years back, featureless, translucent, and jelly-like in substance. Reyes knows that all that will change soon enough, as the baby develops more outside of its egg, but Reyes knows that he already loves it nevertheless.

He snuggles into Scott's side, staring at their child.

"Can you tell what it is?" Reyes asks.

Scott nods, scrutinizing its visible organs for a solid second, then nodding to himself once again.

"Yep," Scott coos. "It's a boy."

"A son," Reyes breathes.

" _Our_ son," Scott corrects, grinning at Reyes. "Have a name picked out yet?"

"Hmm... I really like Lucian," Reyes says, humming in contemplation. "It means 'light.' You know, like 'light of our life' and all that?"

Scott snorts at that explanation but smiles regardless. 

"You're so cheesy, it's adorable," Scott chuckles, nudging Reyes in the side when he goes to object. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. Besides, I like the name."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh... really." Scott cradles the now-dozing Lucian to his chest, laying his head on Reyes' shoulder. "I love you, my pirate king."

Reyes heats up at the pet name, dropping a kiss onto Scott's head, staring at his family, soaking in the peace. 

"And I love you, my siren mate."

And for now, this is all that Reyes needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Can't wait to hear what people think. <3


End file.
